


I Know What You Need

by TheSikorsky



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Other, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSikorsky/pseuds/TheSikorsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is thinking about Eddie more and more these days, and hates herself for it. </p><p>TW: references to rape and abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Chelseaa who absolutely loves this pairing <3

_I know what you need._

His words echoed in her head; they’d been haunting her ever since. Despite what he’d tried to do, she couldn’t help but… Want him, and more so with each passing day. It had been a long time since she’d seen him. Face-to-face, of course. The Comedian was never out of the news for long. She’d tried to forget about him - she’d tried so hard. But in the end it seemed that she would never be able to forget about Edward Blake, or what he’d done to her.

These days, the memories excited her - and that was what sickened her most of all. Sally was disgusted by herself even more than she was by Eddie himself; she couldn’t stand the knowledge that the idea of him taking her like that, roughly and in complete control of her, turned her on. She hated that it made him right, meant that he did know what she needed. She despised that every day she typed a little more of his number into the phone before changing her mind. Why wasn’t her husband enough for her? When she forced herself to answer that question, the sad truth was that he was too mundane. That was perhaps why she’d taken up the occupation she had in the first place. The excitement, the constant danger. Knowing that she was doing a good thing and serving the community was just a bonus.

She was no psychiatrist, but perhaps.

Sally remembered Eddie clearer than any of the others. From his most prominent features to the tiniest details: the rippling muscles bulging from his arms; the arrogant yet seductive look in his eyes; the way the cigar smoke would spill over his lips. The worst thing was that she remembered how he treated women. And she wanted that too. Wanted to be used and discarded; dreamed of burn marks from his cigar on her arms; needed to feel his hand around her throat, tightening until she could barely breathe as he fucked her senseless.

Eddie knew what she needed, alright. He knew only too well. That was what scared her.


End file.
